


only them

by oldtune



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtune/pseuds/oldtune
Summary: kris and flowey and an open world.





	only them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosered961](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/gifts).



* * *

.

It’s only them, lying on the ground with their arms spread out and exhaustion thrumming through their body. Massive thorny vines hacked to pieces and still bleeding sap litter the ground around them. The wooden sword is scratched and splinted, almost beyond recognition but they can’t bring themself to care.

 _It’s only them_.

A thin stalk whips out to smack them on the forehead.

“Stop giggling to yourself like that,” hisses Flowey. “It’s creepy.”

They snort.

“Like your demonic laughter was any better.”

He puffs himself, as much as a flower can anyways, and pins them with a glare.

“That’s different!” he says. “It was an intimidation tactic!”

“Well it’s not like it worked anyways,” they tell him. “I wasn’t scared at all.”

He shakes his head, petals swishing gently.

“I wasn’t trying to intimidate _you_ ,” he says and they both go silent.

The memory of who Flowey means hangs heavy in the air around them. Kris can feel their mouth twist into grimace, a half-snarl of fury they can finally feel themself feel. Even that feels strange on their face, like the muscles are still outside of their control.

“Did it work,” they ask.

Flowey gives them a sidelong look and tilts his face upwards to face the setting sun. There’s a kind of protectiveness thrumming under the saccharine sweet, poisonous drawl he affects, and it makes them feel something. Something of their own, not buried under layers of nothingness, not drowned under thoughts and emotions that aren’t their own.

“Of course it worked,” scoffs Flowey. “They were terrified.”

“Yeah?”

“Think I brought up bad memories,” he says with malicious glee. “They weren’t expecting to see _me_ here.”

“Because you’re an anomaly.”

“Technically,” says Flowey, turning to look at them.

At the heart-shaped hole in their chest, the new clearness of their eyes, the new control they’re exhibiting over themself.

“We’re both anomalies, you know.”

Kris blows out a sigh and turns their face to look up the sky. The sky has darkened to blue and they can see the faint glimmer of stars just coming out.

“You know,” they tell him. “I really don’t mind.”

They close their eyes, marveling at the feeling of the breeze across their face, the grass tickling their skin, at the ability to _feel_ things again.

“I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
